User blog:Gruvias/Anime Tree Hill S1 Ep 2: Break Your Little Heart
Ryuuji: Taiga .......... what the hell? Taiga: DON'T. FUCKINg. TRUST. THE BAKACHI. Ryuuji: Bakach - - who? Taiga: Kawashima you overgrown cactus! Ryuuji: Are you talking about the scene with Juvia because - - Taiga: Not that. It's much more. Ryuuji: Really? Taiga: Yes but you seemed to be in disbelief so ....... (Ryuuji gets irritated as Taiga makes her way home) Ryuuji: WAIT! TELL ME! Taiga: If you can wait to be watered you can wait for this. (The next morning as Ami is asleep then Gray walks in) Gray: Ami. Ami wake up! Ami: (Waking up) ''Ahhh Gray-kun you're so loud. Gray: Cut the cutesy crap you're home. Ami: Jesus you don't have to be loud Fullbuster. Gray: Well I'm not the one who got hammered and called Juvia by my own name. Ami: Juvia? Ohhh the one from the party who doesn't know shit about you and calls you "sama". Who invited her? Gray: I DID! And so what she's my friend and she' a nice girl and - - shit, she doesn't. Ami: Poor Juvia-chan. Your precious Juvia-chan has no idea. NOW GRAY GET THE FUCK OUT MY ROOM, STOP YELLING AND PUT A DAMN SHIRT ON! Gray: "Put a - - " ''(Notices he's shirtless) ''DAMMIT! AND DON'T CALL HER THAT WHEN SHE'S NOT DATING ME! ''(Ami laughs after Gray leaves) Gray: IT'S NOT FUNNY! Ami: (As she grabs a nearby water bottle) ''That's none of my business tho. Or it is. ''(At school) Juvia: Wait Taiga-chan told Ryuuji-kun that Kawashima was fake? Ryuuji: Yeah. After you, me, Ami and Gray left. Juvia: Was it when she called Juvia, Ami. Because if Juvia recalls a drunk person's words are a sober person's thoughts. Ryuuji: Well ....... I'll get back to you on that. (Ryuuji spots Taiga summon him over) Ryuuji: So why do you hate Kawashima so much? Taiga: Well ........... (Flashback as Ami randomly approaches Taiga) Ami: OMG how tall are you?! (Taiga dodges this question as she continues turning magazine pages) Ami: I noticed you have this type of Napolean complex, and they sell clothes in your size?! And poor you isolated, you could be like a circus act that attracts many people with that siz - - (Taiga slaps Ami) Taiga: There was a fly on your cheek. (Flashback ends) Taiga: Believe me now? Ryuuji: Yeah ..... I'll get back to you on that. Ami: Juvia-chan! Just the girl I've been meaning to talk with. Juvia: Oh Ami-san. Ami: And your hair is so pretty on another note. Juvia: But Ami-san's is prettier. Ami: But seriousness I need to talk. Juvia: Have you seen Gray-sama? Ami: You might wanna drop the sama after I reveal all this to you. Gray .......... kinda hates you. (Juvia gasps in horror then tears fill her eyes while she clenches her fists) Juvia: Gray hates Juvia? Ami: Ooops. Ami-chan is so stupid I shouldn't continue. Juvia: AMI-SAN CONTINUE NOW! JUVIA WANTS THE TRUTH NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT HURTS! Ami: You want the full truth? (Juvia nods) ''Yeah. He finds you too much of a dork to be his friend. I mean he's a good looking jock, you hang out with Takasu and probably Aisaka. Not to mention you tutor. It wasn't my intention to tell you. I kinda overheard him talking to some of the cheerleaders after class about you. I'm so sorry I know you were really looking forward to being friends with him and he had this whole facade. Juvia: It's fine. ''(Juvia walks away sadly as Ami smirks) Gray: What did you just do? Ami: That's for Ami-chan to know and Gray-kun to never find out. (After school Ryuuji walks into Taiga as he spots her) Taiga: Oh it's you. Ryuuji: Yeah it's me. Taiga: (As he follows her home) ''What do you want dog? Ryuuji: ''(As he follows Taiga to her place) ''I believe you. Happy? ''(Taiga remains still then bursts out in laughter) Taiga: I WAS RIGHT. YOU WERE WRONG. And I wonder who lives over across from me. Ryuuji: That would be me. (Taiga and Ryuuji look at one another and pause for a moment then gasp) (The next day as Juvia is standing by a bench she then approaches Gray) Gray: Juvia. Hey. (Juvia slaps Gray across the face) Juvia: FUCK YOU GRAY! Gray: (Putting his palm against his cheek) ''What the fuck? Juvia: Juvia asks the exact same thing to Gray. I finally got to talk with you this year only to know you don't like me and Gray-sa - - Gray puts on a facade with Juvia. Gray: WHAT?! JUVIA! JUVIA! ''(Gray stands frozen as Juvia runs away) Ryuuji: Whoa Juvia. (Juvia hugs Ryuuji while crying then wipes away her tears) Juvia: Juvia hates Gray. Apparently he hates me. Ryuuji: Forget about Fullbuster, if he doesn't like you then his loss. Juvia: I don't know if I will. I'm still in love with Gray-sama. (Gray stops Ami who tries walking away all nonchalant) Gray: Now I KNOW. Ami: Whoa Gray. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about Gray Fullbuster. Gray: Thanks to you Juvia hates me. Ami: Well ........ she'd hate you more if she knew about you. (Ami walks away) Gray: Dammit. Category:Blog posts